


Catch a Prince

by FiveStillAlive



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Apparently some people assume everything is fluff unless stated otherwise., Arranged Marriage, Jotun Loki, M/M, Please note that this is not tagged fluff., Pre-Movies, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: When Asgard's Prince Thor needs a partner, summons are sent to all the realms, and contestants are gathered.Loki has better things to do in Asgard than court a spoiled prince.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write these little mini-series on Tumblr; quick, messy, putting each section out as soon as it's done, no time to plan ahead, we take our continuity errors and written-in corners like lesbians!
> 
> But I loved this one. So it's getting polished up and put on here. Hope you enjoy!

Loki looked at himself in the mirror, judging his appearance. He wore the tailored silks that marked him as a sorcerer. Here they were ceremonial only. On Asgard he would be expected to wear them at all times, even in that realm’s hellish heat.

He looked acceptable. Not enticing. He had no intention of that.

Odin, the brutal conqueror of the realms, had been playing at benevolence for as long as Loki could remember. He had been only an infant when Odin had struck his bloody final blow against Jotunheim, and taken the Casket of Ancient Winters.

Loki had grown in a dying world. An entire generation of warriors had been destroyed. Those who survived Asgardian attacks were forever scarred by the death and loss they had witnessed. Even those who had not seen battle had to witness their society decaying, without the Casket to power it, or healthy minds and bodies to guide it.

Odin could pretend to be a wise and kind ruler all he wanted. Loki lived in the proof of his lie.

King Odin had a son, Thor, about Loki's age. By all accounts a powerful, arrogant warrior, with little control and great temper, who fully believed in the righteousness of Asgardian rule, and his father's wisdom.

And Odin had the gall to send warriors to other realms, and search for suitable marriage partners for his spoiled heir! As further insult, he made a game of it! Candidate were chosen from across the realms, and brought back to compete for Prince Thor's favor.

The candidates had to be of high standing, of course, and meet a few other qualifications. On Jotunheim, there had been little other choice for the Asgardians, besides Loki. He was a prince, but not in line for the throne, with two older brothers. He was the right age. And he was, importantly, the right size. Most of his people were much too big. Loki was the only runt of high standing, and thus the only real choice.

At first he had wanted to refuse. He would not go to Asgard to please the whims of some spoiled heir to conquest!

But he understood the political realities surrounding their realm. He and his father had spoken at length. He was old enough to accept certain personal risks and sacrifices for their people. He could do what no other Jotun could. He could go to Asgard, learn their ways, make contacts among their people. He could use their library to gain knowledge, and use his silver tongue to gain trust. Perhaps, if he was very clever, he could gain greater power still.

Loki had listened, and understood everything that could be possible in this trip. He would go. He would use every skill at his command to stay as long as he could.

He would do anything, for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	2. Chapter 2

The day he arrived, he did not even see the prince.

He was brought to a wing of the palace where all of the “contestants” would stay, and met those who had arrived before him. A lovely dwarf woman with a direct stare, a slender elf man with disdain in every line of his posture, a young woman who said she was from Vanaheim without lifting her eyes from her nervous, clasped hands.

Loki drank them in, feeling almost sick with how much there was beyond his own realm, that he could not seek. He had only read of the places these people were from! He had seen faded sketches, in ancient books! Sometimes Asgardians came to Jotunheim, so he had seen a few of them, but without the Casket they had no way of their own to travel the realms.

By evening, all of them had arrived, and they had a formal dinner with the queen.

She said it was to greet them, and get to know them. But it was all too clear that she was watching for a lack of manners. If anyone lacked such basic etiquette, best they be sent away before the prince could even meet them, it seemed. And perhaps she was watching for other things, making other judgements. It was a tense, quiet meal.

But Loki was not here to hope a prince might like him. He put his fork down carefully, between dishes. “My queen, what can you tell us of Asgard? Will we be allowed to move about freely? I have read much of your great city, and would like to see some of it.” And the royal library. It was more important, but being within the palace, it was also more likely he would be allowed access to it. Best to aim high, and bargain down to what he truly wanted. If he could not wander freely, perhaps he might visit their legendary museums, with an escort. If not that, surely he could at least see other parts of the palace!

If even that was refused, he didn't need to fear being rude with persistence. If he could not travel around at least the palace, he may as well be sent home.

“Your first priority here must be to be available to Thor, so he has every opportunity to make an informed choice. However, when he has other duties to attend to, you are free to enjoy Asgard.” She smiled kindly.

The beauty and comforts she offered were built on plunder from other realms. Loki smiled back. “Thank you, my queen. That will be welcome distraction when your prince is unavailable.”

Queen Frigga regarded him. She was smiling, but there was deep assessment going on behind her eyes.

Almost as if she were marking him as a threat. He would have to be very cautious.

But instead of saying anything further to him, the queen began to explain some of the selection process. Over the next days, they would be tested in various ways, to weed out the unworthy before Thor might become attached. Once those were complete, it would be up to Thor to pick among those who remained. They would meet Thor tomorrow, before the first test.

Combat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	3. Chapter 3

Thor roared and tossed Volstagg off him, just in time to kick away Fandral’s blade. He caught Fandral’s arm, and threw him at Hogun, sending them both sprawling.

He wasn't using Mjolnir, of course. This was just friendly sparring.

It was usual for such practice matches to have a small audience; mostly other warriors awaiting their own turn. But today, as he defeated challenger after challenger, he became aware of more people filtering into the seating, including members of his father's court.

Oh, yes. His “choices” were here, and would be expected to display their skills in combat today.

He’d been trying not think of it. He’d known a political marriage was coming, since he was old enough to think of it. He knew there was no fighting it. It was his duty to the throne of Asgard.

Perhaps he would fall in love with one of them. It was possible.

His friends realized what the growing crowd meant as well. Volstagg put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Come on, let's see you make a good first impression.”

Thor snorted. He always made a good impression. People always liked him. And frankly, even if he were abhorrent, he was still the heir the the throne of Asgard, and leadership of the nine realms. Even if they were only doing this out of unenthusiastic duty, much as he was, he was at no risk of rejection.

It was a strangely empty thought.

But perhaps his friends wanted to impress these strangers as well, for the warriors three attacked him with greater ferocity, and soon he was caught up in the challenge of it, the fun of it. He was holding off Volstagg, when he heard his mother call his name.

Combat froze, and they all looked up at the queen, the warriors three bowing.

“Mother.” He nodded his respect, and took in the strangers behind her. “Honored guests.”

“We do need the ring, my son.” Her smile was indulgent.

“Of course!” He smiled. The warriors three had already cleared away, so he approached the podium she stood on, and his… potential partners. He gave them a charming smile, as he tried to take them all in. “I am grateful to all of you for coming. I hope to get to know each of you-” His words faltered. A Jotun! Normal-sized, and properly dressed, with beautiful black hair, but unmistakable with his marked blue skin, and solid red eyes. He had not thought there would be any here, given their usual size! And unlike the others, he was not smiling. Not nervously, politely, or flirtatiously. Instead he was looking at Thor like he was assessing him. Almost challenging him.

His tongue untangled. “... soon.”

His mother gave him a look, and he became aware of how awkwardly he was behaving. He smiled at his guests again, and called Mjolnir from where he had left her before sparring, hands suddenly full of nerves without her. A few of his guests jumped in surprise.

“I hope to see you all perform well!” he said desperately, and walked by them to join his friends in the seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	4. Chapter 4

The Jotun had been beautiful.

No one had embarrassed themselves; that was not the point of the combat challenge. Master Lahro, their head combat instructor, and others who worked under him, had fought each of them in turn, adjusting for their skills, allowing them to display their abilities.

Anyone of their rank was instructed in combat. But other realms did not emphasize it as Asgard did. Many of the… candidates? He needed something to call them, and floundered even in his own mind… could really only do some basic forms. A few fought well. The young woman from Vanaheim had barely been bold enough to meet Master Lahro’s eyes, but then had held herself well against three combatants.

Then the Jotun. He had fought in a whirling blend of magic and ice and blades, and left frost glittering on the grounds when he finished. Thor had realized that of course he must spar against giants on Jotunheim, and it showed in his style, which relied far more on speed and distraction than strength. Thor had not been able to tear his eyes from him.

Nor could he rid himself of the thought that the runt Jotun had let himself be defeated on purpose. There had been something false in the way he had dropped his guard, something too abrupt in the way his magic had cut off. Almost as if he didn't really want to show all he could do.

Thor had no idea why anyone would try to look weaker than they were. But he wanted to find out.

That evening Mother had him come to the candidates’ wing to meet them. She introduced each, and Thor made sure to greet and smile at each one, and try not to show how focused his interest was.

He couldn't help it! Skill in battle was something he found exciting!

Prince Loki was hard to read. His eyes were solid red, no pupils to hint at his focus, and he seemed just as uninterested now as before his fight. Thor got the strange impression he was wasting Loki's time, pulling him away from more important tasks.

After introductions, other guests demanded his attention, one after another, and he politely tried to give it to them.

By the time he looked up, Loki was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	5. Chapter 5

The Jotun was nowhere to be found.

Again.

Not that Thor had looked much, yet, but no one else was making him look at all. They were making a heavy point of being very, very available!

It wasn't fair for him to get annoyed. They had been brought here, at Odin's command, for the express purpose of catching his attention. And doing so would strengthen their realm’s position, and benefit all of their people. It was to their credit that they put such effort into their task.

But all he really wanted to do was find the Jotun, Prince Loki, and ask him for advice on fighting larger opponents.

Well. That was only an excuse, really. He wanted to see him move again, see if his small, common movements were as graceful as his fighting. He wanted to hear him speak, and see if his mind was as quick as his knives. Would he be ice cold to the touch? Or would he blaze with heat, to cancel out his world’s freeze.

If he blushed, would it be red, or blue? Would his skin be as smooth as it looked? Would he like it to be touched?

He found him in the library, and lurked behind a bookshelf, watching. Loki was intent on his reading, consulting two or three different books, and taking notes. He was not passing time, but studying.

For the first time, Thor considered what it must be like to live on a single world, without the bifrost. Loki would never have had access to any of Asgard’s resources or entertainments. He would never have had a new land to explore, a new culture to take in. Now that he was on Asgard, he seemed to know exactly what he wanted to do.

Thor took a steadying breath, and rounded the bookshelf. He would ask him what he was studying. Perhaps he could even offer answers, or at least know where the Jotun might better look. He would say-

He frowned. “Is that the same shirt?”

The Jotun looked up, and it seemed to take a moment for his thoughts to leave his work. “Prince Thor.” He nodded offhand respect, then looked down at his shirt. “Yes. What else?”

“What- Do you only have one shirt?”

Loki looked baffled. “How many would I need? It's only for ceremonies, and to satisfy your realm's ways. It's new; it was only made a few years ago!”

Thor felt as confused as Loki looked. “Your people really don't wear anything? I thought that was simply how you went to battle!”

“Of course we wear things!” He looked annoyed. “We just don't wear shirts for no purpose! Why do you people wear them all the time, anyway?”

“We… just do!”

Loki seemed to drop his annoyance, and gave Thor a look that judged him a thousand times for that answer.

Thor blushed. “Ah.” He cleared his throat, remembering himself. He could not get into such banter with this guest, like he might with any Asgardian companion. “Well, we do. And we generally wear a new one each day. Listen. Come with me to the market; I’ll see you get fitted with a proper wardrobe.”

Loki glanced away, and his eyes seemed to flicker with internal debate.

“Really. You don't seem interested in pursuing me, but surely you at least want to make a good impression on the court, on behalf of your people.” He wiggled a coaxing hand. “Come on.”

Loki slowly nodded, and stood. “That is very kind of you, Prince.”

Thor smiled all the way out of the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	6. Chapter 6

Loki felt every one of the prince’s touches, burning against his skin.

And the prince had found so many excuses to touch. Innocent, light touches, each, but they seemed less innocent when added together.

Loki was not familiar with the fashions of Asgard, or the styles of their clothing. Even the way they layered and fastened the garments were intricate to the point of confusing. Between the distraction of the elaborate clothing, and the prince’s eagerly helpful hands, he almost forgot to hate the spoiled heir to his people's destruction.

“See? If you fasten it like this, it fits properly.” His knuckles brushed Loki's ribs as he adjusted a strap. Then he looked up at Loki, and his eyes were coy but his smile was a hunter’s smile.

Oh. Loki had…. He was far too warm! “It fits, but it is too hot, prince. Your realm….”

“Of course. My apologies.” Thor laid gentle fingers along his cheek. “Is that why you're flushed?”

Loki blushed even deeper at the prince noticing.

“Let's try some lighter clothes, then.” He cast a look about, and his smile was undeniably smug. “It seems the tailor is busy. Do you need help getting out of these?”

He was going to overheat and die at this arrogant prince’s feet! He couldn't think clearly, bound up in these leathers, and covered in tiny burning touches! “Yes, I suppose so.”

Thor swept him back into the curtained niche for changing, and Loki turned and took hold of the poll that seemed to exist entirely for steadying oneself as tight laces were done or undone along one’s back.

He gasped in relief as the tightness around his ribs relaxed, and a flow of Asgard’s still-too-hot air reached his spine. Then he jumped as burning fingers followed it, teasing up his back.

“You can call me Thor, you know. We’re practically betrothed.”

He was very close. Loki was squeezing the pole, glad the shaking inside didn’t seem to be coming out. “You are… practically betrothed to a great many people, then.”

Very close. The breath of his words rose hairs on Loki’s neck. His hands were still busy, undoing his complicated clothes, brushing tiny, incidental lines of heat against his skin. “You don’t seem very interested in being one of them.”

Loki let out of huff of laughter. “I know I’m not a legitimate candidate. I am aware of how Asgardians view Jotun. I was invited for appearances.” King Odin wanted to at least pretend to be a fair ruler. But he could avoid being sent home too soon, he could keep himself here longer, long enough. Every day here was a chance to learn, and chance to form connections, a chance for his people to have a future. “You can’t pick me.”

“Hmm. No one told me any such thing.” He unleashed the last clasp, and the leather fell away, and Loki felt a sudden rush of pleasure over his skin at being freed from the restriction. He took a deep breath, then froze at the prince’s fingers still teasing over his side, now with no pretense of an excuse. One broad hand spread over Loki’s back, and how could the hand of one of these tiny Asgardians feel so large? “I am to court whoever I wish. Unless you’re not interested, of course.”

His skin was so hot. Maddeningly hot. If he rejected the prince outright, he would be sent home. The elf had been sent home already. The prince who had grown in the power stolen from his world was touching him, and his hands were huge and hot, and he was shaking inside. “I- It is far too early, my prince, to say if I am interested.”

“Thor.” he reminded. His voice was low, and so close. “Will you allow me, then, to try to gain your interest?”

His heart was racing. This curtained space was too small, too hot, too crowded with Thor. “Thor.” he repeated. “Yes. I suppose trying is the point of all this.”

Thor’s lips touched his neck, and his breath caught. Thor turned him around, and kissed him up against the pole, and… and Loki let him.

And let him.

And let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	7. Chapter 7

There was another task today; this one far less clear than combat. They were meeting with Queen Frigga and several Asgardian council members, where they would discuss and make decisions for various scenarios. There was no guidance given for the criteria they would be judged on.

Loki tried to make himself pay attention, as a dark-eyed man finished, and the woman from Vanaheim had her turn. He should pay attention to the nature of the questions, the reactions of the queen and council members. He should get a read on what they wanted to hear. If he said the wrong thing, he could be sent home.

And what would be the wrong thing? Stupidity would prove him unworthy, surely. But too much independent thought and strength might mark him as a threat. He needed to know what balance to strike!

Thor, the cause of his distraction, would be no use to him if he missed the mark. Queen Frigga had put her tasks in these early days so that she might eliminate candidates before Thor grew too attached to any one in particular.

That had been her plan, at least.

In practice, Thor had caught him out in the corridor just this morning, and his kisses were just as-

Oh, he-

And his hands were far too hot! Loki's new, thin shirts were well-designed to let air flow over his skin, and keep him from terrible overheating, but they did nothing to protect him from burning Asgardian hands on his back, or eager Asgardian fingers curling around his hips.

And his own Jotun sash, long enough for Asgardian sensibilities, tied so carefully and formally, left a gap of thigh exposed on the side, where-

Ah. He could still feel the heat left by Thor’s bold fingers, after he had found that.

Was this why Asgardians overdressed so much? To protect themselves from heated, godly hands? But why? If Loki did not have such vital political business to attend to, if Thor were not the son of the destroyer of his world, he would want those hands on him all the time!

They had been right out in the corridor, where someone would surely come upon them soon. Loki reminded the prince that he should be spending time with all his choices, this early; it was surely against the spirit of this bizarre courting game to focus in so quickly on only one.

He did not tell the prince that, while he dared not reject him, he had no intention of letting him steal away this precious time Loki had in Asgard with empty courting. He did not even bother explaining to this sheltered creature that so much interest too soon might make it seem as if Loki were bewitching and controlling the young prince, which would surely turn the other powers of Asgard against him.

Thor had said he was the only one he wanted to focus on, and it was difficult to persuade him otherwise with those fingers burning at the back of his neck. Loki’s infamous silver tongue tangled when Thor’s own tongue went to work.

His mother had caught them. She had smiled and said she was pleased that Thor was accepting his duties in this matter, but her eyes had followed Loki with cool assessment, as she reminded her son to attend to all his options.

All the more reason he should be paying attention now. He knew Queen Frigga would be paying close attention.

The woman from Vanaheim was asked about how she would handle specific trade negotiations. The next candidate - Loki could not tell what realm he was from - was asked about managing a feud between two houses. Then it was Loki’s turn.

One of the council members presented the scenario dryly. “One of the realms has been aggressive toward another realm. They have refused any attempts at reasonable negotiation, and war has erupted.”

Loki felt himself go still. Saw tiny flecks of ice appear on the table under his fingertips.

“At great cost to Asgard, after the loss of many noble warriors, we are able to capture the royal fortress, where the great power of this realm is kept. What then, Prince Loki of Jotunheim, would you advise your king to do?”

His heritage marks had flushed bright blue, and the ice under his fingers spread noticeably. They had been aggressive? Asgard had been conquering realm after realm! Asgard had lost noble warriors? Jotunheim had lost a generation! His fingers trembled, and he looked in disbelief over the councilmembers, and to the queen. There was no pleasure in her at this, only a grim satisfaction at being done with him. For how could he possibly respond?

Fine. If he was to fail so, at least he would not go out cowering. He lifted his chin and stared directly at the queen.

“Kill them all, of course.”

There was a murmur through the councilmembers, and Queen Frigga blinked. “Please explain.”

“What other option? Apparently Asgard has given up on any peaceful solution, any negotiation or treaty, and certainly will not simply accept that this other realm is not theirs to control. What else would a worthy king do? Steal this great power, and leave them to die slowly, as their realm withers? It would work, but it would be a disgusting, cowardly option. It would be no less than slow genocide, while allowing Asgard to pretend at mercy. Surely no one so weak and cowardly, so unwilling to accept the blood on their hands, would be worthy of the throne of Asgard!”

There was a long silence, as his accusation settled over the councilors. The queen did not look surprised. He could not read her expression. Loki did not lower his gaze. Let her send him home! Let her know what her king was!

“He’s right, of course.” Thor spoke up, though he was not supposed to. “You either kill an enemy or you don’t. You don’t leave them to die on the battlefield. If nothing else, a dying enemy might get back up again and kill you in turn.”

So they might.

“Very well.” Queen Frigga nodded, as if this had been nothing more than the questions she had asked the others. And it seemed that one scenario was enough for her satisfaction. “Well done, Prince Loki. Lady Geer?”

She went on to the next candidate. The challenge continued.

It was some minutes before Loki was able to allow the ice under his hands to melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	8. Chapter 8

“But think of it, Lord Lapes. The dwarves are fine crafters, but can only create what their materials allow. You cannot deny that the quality of their crafts has gone down since trade to Jotunheim has stopped!” A bit of a gamble there; he had no idea what quality the dwarves’ work was. But his father had told him they used to be known as the best source for raw metals, so surely that avenue of trade could be reopened. “We cannot trade directly anymore, and you are already a trusted merchant on Nidavellir. You could be the middleman, and bring Jotun metals back to dwarven crafters!”

Lord Lapes seemed to be considering it, and Loki tried not to tremble with hope. There was no avoiding coming off as eager, but he at least must not look desperate! Jotunheim had more to offer than ore, and Lapes was far from the only trader on Asgard!

Oh, but he was desperate. They needed trade. They would die without it. Loki did not want one trade deal, or two, he wanted a steady flow of traders! Asgard controlled the bifrost, and this might be their only chance for such bargaining!

Lord Lapes was old enough to remember the war. But he was a merchant. Surely profit would hold more sway over him than a centuries-old war he had likely not even been in!

“I suppose that would be a… beneficial arrangement.” Lord Lapes said, nodding thoughtfully. “But what is it your people would want in return?”

“Ah, well, that is a beneficial situation indeed, for one in your position!” Loki's hands gestured at how incredibly lucky Lapes was. “We have been cut off from trade for some time, as you know, so there is little we would not be interested in! For example, in the East-”

Lapes looked over Loki’s shoulder, and his expression changed. Loki turned. Thor was in the door, watching them.

He smiled indulgently. “Please, continue!”

But Lord Lapes was getting up, and gave Thor a quick bow. “Oh no, my prince, I understand the purpose of Prince Loki's visit. I should not be taking his time from such an important duty.”

And Lord Lapes was gone.

Loki stared after him, shocked at how quickly it had happened. At how quickly his deal had evaporated.

What if he told others? What if word got around that no one should be taking valuable time away from Loki’s important task of competing to be their prince’s cockholster?

Loki couldn't look at Thor. He lowered his head into his hands, trying not to scream with the frustration and despair filling him.

“Loki? I… truly did not mean to interrupt.”

He knew. He pushed his fingers into his hair, and tried to breathe, drawing sharp breath through his teeth.

Thor came toward him, and Loki tried to get himself under control, tried to bury this before Thor could see it. He couldn't, he couldn't, he wasn't ready-

“Loki?” Thor sat next to him, and put a hand on his back, and this time it was a warm, comforting pressure, not an attack of heat. “It was only…. I’ll talk to him! I’m sure he’ll still make the deal!”

Loki choked out a noise that he hoped came across as a thanks, but kept his face hidden behind hand and hair, as he tried to get control of himself.

Thor babbled on, nervously. “I think it's very impressive that you're doing things like this. I checked what you were studying in the library; current events, and the political connections between realms! Everyone else came here to…. I mean, a marriage alliance will benefit their people, they're trying to do their duty, but you…. You’re not waiting for permission, or an appointment, you’re just jumping right in, and immediately working for your people, like this courtship doesn't matter!”

Loki choked around an almost hysterical laugh. Of course the courtship didn't matter! He took a deep breath, and tried to rub a feeling of sanity back into his face. “Father told me many times that if we ever had a chance, I would be the ambassador to Asgard. I’m the only one your size. I’ve tried to study everything I can, everything we know of Asgard and the other realms. I’ve tried to learn how to negotiate, and-” He took a deep breath. “But it didn't seem real, it didn't seem like something that would happen, and then those warriors came, and took me just a few hours later, and I wasn't brought here to be an ambassador but I have to try, and I- I don't know how, I don't know what I’m doing, I’m going to fail, and-” His throat closed as burning, frustrated tears spilled, and he couldn't even breathe, or talk, or handle a single fucking trade negotiation, and his world might never have another chance! They would die, cut off from their power on a frozen rock!

Thor pulled him into a hug, and Loki lost all control of his crying, throat feeling like it would tear with each sob.

“Shhh. Okay, okay. We’ll fix this, we’ll find a way to fix this. Shhh.”

What would he do, overthrow Odin? He could not help.

But his arms felt good, and his empty words were soothing, and Loki so needed to be soothed.

So for now, just for this moment, Loki let himself believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	9. Chapter 9

Thor stroked Loki's soft black hair. He’d calmed down, and caught his breath, but seemed in no hurry to pull away.

Thor certainly wasn't going to rush him.

“We can talk to my father, and fix this.” he said softly. “He… is not fond of Jotunheim, it is true. But he is a wise king. He wants peace among the realms.”

Loki scoffed, still pressed close against Thor.

“I promise you, he will be reasonable. We should have ambassadors with Jotunheim, as we do with other realms. We should allow for trade.” His father had wanted to cut Jotunheim off to end their attacks on other realms. But it had been centuries now; a new generation had risen! Surely some solution could be reached.

And if Father was not eager to make peace with old enemies….

“Loki, marry me.”

Loki’s head jerked back, and he stared at Thor. “What?”

Thor smiled grimly at that reaction. Was it really such a surprise? That was why Loki had been brought here, and they had been spending a great deal of rather intimate time together, these last few days. “It’s a beginning of a solution, isn’t it? It would give you much greater power and position in Asgard, it would prevent you from being sent back…. Even if Father will not allow an ambassador right away, you will be able to act as one!” And… he would like Loki to stay. He needed Loki to stay.

Loki made a soft, surprised laugh. “Yes, I’m aware of the political benefits. Prince… your King and Queen would not allow it.”

“You keep saying that.” He ran a hand down Loki’s hair, and let it cup around the back of his neck, and stay, as if he could hold Loki to him with only that. And he saw Loki relax under the touch, and breathe easier. “Why would they have brought you here, if they were so against it?”

Loki shrugged. “I don’t know. To let me see Asgard’s strength, so I can return home and tell them how hopeless any thought of fighting is. As a warning to other realms, so they can be reminded of what happens to anyone who fights back against Asgardian rule. A pure display of power, demonstrating that they can take Jotunheim’s princes as they please. Perhaps even, if I had been different, if I were cowed and submissive, they might have allowed you to marry me. That would have made a nice final trophy against my father! But I’m sure they thought you would not be interested in a Jotun.”

“Loki….” What twisted version of Odin must Laufey have told him about? “They aren't like that. They are good people.”

“Well, I do not know what convoluted thought might have gone into bringing me here, but I know they would be fools to allow you to choose me!”

“I would be a fool not to choose you.” Even if he did not like Loki so, even if his blood didn't race every time he saw him. Loki had said he did not know what to do, but he had been in action for his people since he had arrived. That was strength Thor needed. “You are the most capable, the best choice to someday rule at my side. And marriage to you would be the beginnings of peace with an entire realm! That is better than any strengthened alliance from another choice. If I had no heart, I would choose you.”

He cupped Loki's cheek, and ran a thumb over one of the raised Jotun lines. “And if I had only heart, I would choose you.” It was fast, so fast; they barely knew each other! But Thor had no interest in anyone else.

Loki looked down, at his own cold hand on Thor's clothed chest. “They won't let-”

“Loki. My parents are not asking you. I am. Will you marry me?”

“Truly? Even if your parents disagree?”

Thor smiled. “I will refuse to marry any other. And if they send you back, I will come after you, and marry you in Jotunheim.” He stroked his thumb over Loki's cheek again. “I never have the clarity you’ve shown. I need you at my side.”

Loki searched his eyes. Then, slowly, a smile spread across his face, and he almost knocked Thor over with an enthusiastic hug. “This- This will save my people! Do you understand how important this is?” Loki's body was trembling, with delight or relief, and Thor couldn't help grinning and laughing along.

He had hoped Loki might say something about wanting him…. But he could hardly fault Loki for his focus, and there would be time for that later. He clearly liked Thor well enough! “Is that a yes?”

“Of course, ye-”

“Thor!”

They both jumped, and looked to see Fandral at the door, looking unusually grim.

“The King and Queen have summoned you. Immediately. And all the candidates as well.” He nodded to Loki. “They seem… unhappy.”

And he hadn't even told them his choice was made, yet. “Alright, we’ll be there soon.”

Fandral looked worried. “Best hurry.”

He stood, and kept hold of Loki's hand as Loki stood as well. Loki looked just as grim as Fandral. But whatever was the matter, it couldn't be that terrible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	10. Chapter 10

His father always looked frightening on his throne. Even to Thor, he looked like an impossible, grim threat.

Thor understood why others were afraid of his father. He felt the same, every single time.

But his father was a good man. He would hear them out, he would understand Thor’s choice.

He kept holding Loki’s hand. Loki’s grip on him was tight, and seemed to flush even colder in fear, as they entered the throne room.

As Fandral had said, the other candidates were there already, along with a few councilmembers and guards. Mother sat beside Odin on her throne, and both looked stony.

Father’s voice boomed across the throne room. “My son. You are the heir to the throne of Asgard. You will be leader of all the realms. Who you will marry is an important decision. Who you marry will rule by your side, and guide the future of the realms. We invited these many candidates here, in the hope that you would use wisdom in your selection.”

Thor squeezed Loki’s hand. His heart was racing, as if for battle. He had done nothing wrong. What was this?

And like in battle, he faced this directly, not looking from his father’s gaze. “I have made my selection. I have asked Prince Loki of Jotunheim to marry me.” They would not object. They had no cause to object!

His mother spoke, as if she had not heard him. “It is clear you have not taken this decision seriously. Instead of considering all possibilities, you have all but ignored your guests, focusing only on one, unsuitable choice.”

“There is nothing unsuitable about him!”

“Since you have failed to use your choice wisely, we have chosen for you.”

“This is madness!” Loki’s hand was so cold it burned, squeezing his like a lifeline.

More than a lifeline, for him.

Father continued, as if he hadn't spoken. “Lady Trath of Vanaheim. Step forward.”

The shy woman, who would barely meet his eyes, much less speak to him, stepped forward from the small group of candidates. She approached the throne, demurely.

Mother spoke, smiling. “Lady Trath. Since your arrival, we have spoken often. I have come to recognize all the qualities of a true queen in you. I am certain you and my son will find each other, in time. Will you marry him, and join our family?”

“Mother! She is not my choice!”

His father stood abruptly, looking as if he might attack Thor. “Your choice is a mockery, an insult to this throne!”

“He-”

“May I speak?”

Lady Trath’s voice was soft, but cut across the rising chaos. They stopped, and looked at her.

She raised her chin, and looked at Odin. “It is an honor to be invited to your realm, Great King Odin, and stand here before you. When I accepted this invitation, I did not hope to marry a prince, but only to be granted the honor of meeting you. I was a child when you brought peace to our land. I saw your soldiers, riding triumphant from the house of Lord Tam, carrying the Tam Spear. Lord Tam had held our lands, and fought your forces of peace and order, but finally you overwhelmed them, and brought us peace. I have wished to meet you ever since.”

She paused just a moment, just enough that it seemed she might be done, then abruptly continued. “I suppose you took the Spear as a trophy. After all, it would only respond to one of the Tam bloodline.”

There was a strange crashing sound beneath them, so soft they would not have heard it, if not for the quiet in the room. It was growing louder.

“What is the meaning of this?” Odin sounded dangerous; power ready to unleash.

“And you killed them all.” Lady Trath continued. “Lord Jortan Tam. The Lady Gaeta Tam. And the children? Well. There were a lot of children. Maybe you did miss one. Who keeps track of such things?”

With a final crash, the floor beside her erupted, burst open, and her hand lunged out to catch the spear that had hurled itself through the ground, through the basements, directly from their vaults below. Her catch was as automatic, as natural, as Thor's always was with his hammer. Odin charged toward her, and her spear swept forward, and froze him where he stood.

Thor roared, and rushed forward, and magic burst from her, and all motion in the room stopped.

Lady Trath looked around the still room coolly, while Thor strained against her magic.

“I am not done speaking, Noble House of Odin.”

Then she sighed, and a small smile appeared on her face. “It's as powerful as I remember. I’d wondered. Memories from childhood can be so unreliable. I don't remember my mother's voice.” She ran her fingers lovingly along the staff, then swept it toward the candidates. They unfroze. “You can go.”

They fled.

Except one. Thor heard slow, calm footsteps, as Loki moved forward behind him. “Lady Tam.”

She smiled. “Not leaving, Jotun? Are you so attached so quickly?”

“I am in no hurry to miss Odin's death.”

She laughed. “Oh, I won’t be killing Odin.” She walked right up to him, where he was frozen, and smirked at him. “You killed my family. You killed my entire bloodline. Now I will kill yours.”

She thrust her spear toward Thor, and even from across the room Thor felt something dark and sharp bury itself in his chest. He collapsed to the ground, unfrozen, but unable to do anything but groan. Loki stepped closer to him, put himself between Thor and Lady Trath, but seemed unwilling to take his eyes from her.

She glanced his direction, then back to Odin. Thor struggled to even get up. “He’s strong. He’ll last a little while. A few minutes, maybe. You can stay put, helpless, while he dies.” She reached up, and cupped his cheek. “Tani was six. She liked flowers. She had one in her hand, when she was run through by an Asgardian blade.”

Then she turned, and swept from the throne room.

For a moment, all was silent.

Then Loki grabbed Thor's arm, and yanked him after her. “Get yourself together! I cannot fight her alone!”

Everything felt surreal. So still, so quiet, but spinning and jumping. He followed Loki, trying to find his feet. “Right.”

He kept banging off walls, as they rushed through the corridors. The corridors were endless, winding. He fell, and Loki pulled him up. “Hurry! Hurry! She will be headed to the bifrost!”

He hurried. He fell. He couldn't make it up. Which way was up?

“Thor!” Loki's face, swimming before him. He tried to speak. His tongue was too big. “Damn this world! Thor! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” His hands were moving fast, cold on him. “I- I can buy you time. I can-”

He felt magic, cold and strong, in his chest, stronger than the dark ache of the spear. The power flowed in, seemed to fill him, he didn't know where he was….

He blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	11. Chapter 11

A hole, in Thor's chest. A deep, thick gouge, at least a third of his torso gone.

Not physically, of course.

But that was how Loki's magic saw the wound Lady Tam had struck. A terrifying, undeniably fatal crater of missing Thor. And the dark power continued to eat away at him, expanding the hole, devouring Thor alive.

Loki tried to pull it out, to stop it, but even if he could, that wouldn't undo the damage done! Thor was dying! The hole was too big!

He had to fix this, he had to save him, he was dying, there was no time!

In desperation, he did the only thing he could think of. He tore out a chunk of his own power, and filled the hole in Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you're reading these as they come out, note that I added two chapters today, so make sure you've read the last one first!)

Thor snapped awake immediately, and got to his feet, looking alarmed but disoriented.

“I’ve only bought you a few minutes!” The words rushed out of Loki in a panic. The dark power was still there, still eating Thor alive! “We have to hurry, we have to stop her!” They’d lost so much time, seconds and seconds while Thor collapsed! They would lose her!

Thor grabbed Loki - hishandsweresohot - and pulled him out to a balcony. “We can beat her there!” He pulled out his hammer, and spun it, and Loki didn't have time to wonder what he was doing before Thor wrapped an arm around him and launched them into the air.

He yelped, and clutched at Thor, and felt how powerful he was, how alive, he-

“There!”

There was a figure, sprinting down the bifrost bridge.

He didn't want to kill her. Odin deserved her vengeance.

They landed before her, and this time Loki was ready, and blocked her magic, allowing Thor to leap at her. She deflected his hammer blow with her spear, and spun with the momentum to slash the blade toward his middle. He dodged back, and her stilling power struck him, and this time she held it on him, fighting Loki's protective shield.

Thor was frozen in place, but would be free the moment she took her power off him.

“Lady Tam, spare him!” Loki stood between her and the bifrost, and she could not fight him without releasing Thor. “I will ensure your escape, I will make certain he does not stop you, only spare him! He is not the one who deserves your revenge!”

“You side with them?” she snarled, outraged.

He shook his head. “There is no forgiving what Odin did, but Thor did not do it!” He could feel Thor dying, could feel him against the piece of himself he had put into Thor. “Lady Tam, please! I need him to save my world, to undo some of Odin’s damage! Your family is dead, but my world is not! Thor is not! Your vengeance will not bring them back!”

“Then I will send you to join them!” She released Thor, and lunged at Loki-

Or, she tried to.

The ice Loki had frozen around her feet while he talked stopped her.

She didn't even have time to register it, to understand what had gone wrong, before lighting and Mjolnir and the full force of Thor struck down on her, in blinding force.

She was… obliterated.

And before Loki could think of it, before he could be horrified at what they had done, Thor dropped to his knees with a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	13. Chapter 13

Loki rushed to Thor, and flung himself onto his knees before him. “Thor!” Had it been too late? Was there too much damage?

Thor rubbed his chest. “Her magic?”

Loki looked with his own, urgently. The bubbling, hissing devouring had stopped, and Thor was no longer being eaten away. Between that, and the power Loki had filled him in with, he would survive.

“Ended! It won't do any more damage but… it will take you some time to recover. Try not to explode into lightning for a little while, or do anything else to strain your powers.” His hands ran over Thor, checking for physical injuries that weren't there. He was shaking. Why was he shaking?

He’d- He'd never- He'd hunted, he’d sparred, he'd been in danger, but he'd never… never fought a person for life and death, never…. They’d killed her, they'd killed her! But they were alive, and she wasn't, they'd survived….

“Loki?”

Thor was so calm. He had fought and lived before. He had killed before. How many times? How many enemies of Odin had this golden creature killed?

“Loki!” Thor shook him.

“She- She only-” He tried to breathe.

“Was that your first…. Oh. Loki, it's okay, everything's okay, it's over.” He stroked Loki's cheek, and Loki got himself under control.

“She deserved her revenge.” He swallowed. “I couldn't let her kill you.”

Thor smiled softly. “Much appreciated.” He kissed Loki's forehead. “Come on, let's take the spear back to the vault.” He stood, and pulled Loki up, and his smile brightened, cautiously trying to cheer Loki up. “Father will have to accept you now.”

“Will he?”

“I know he was angry before, but he's not unreasonable, Loki.”

Lady Tam’s stillness still hung over the castle, slowly dissipating. Everyone would be moving again soon, Loki assured the prince, and there was nothing they needed to do to speed the process.

And it was peaceful, walking together, hand in hand through the quiet.

Thor opened the vault, and Loki looked around curiously. So many stolen relics. How many had a vengeance still attached to them?

Thor put the spear back on its stand, under the hole it had shot through the ceiling.

“Do you really think he will listen? About my realm?”

Thor's smile was soft and confident. “He will. It may take some time, but he will.”

Loki nodded, and stepped closer to Thor, and rested his head on his shoulder. “I care about you. But my first priority is my people, my realm. You understand, don't you?”

Thor stroked his hair, and nuzzled his neck where they were cuddled together. “I do. Of course I do.”

Loki sighed, and breathed in Thor's scent, memorizing it, memorizing how it felt to be held so by him.

Then, quickly, he stabbed Thor under his ribs.

Thor yelped, and jerked back. He looked at Loki in hurt confusion, then back to the blood on his hand. Before he could collect himself, Loki pushed him back, to sit against the wall.

“Stay. It won't kill you.” He turned away, and went to the casket. The Casket of Ancient Winters. The power of his realm.

He picked it up, reverently, and felt its incredible power. Oh….

No time. He strode back toward the door, and paused by Thor, who was still looking at him in shock. He opened his mouth to apologize, but… he wasn't sorry.

“If some monster stole the sun from your sky, would you beg and negotiate and hope he would be moved to return it? Or would you take it, as soon as you could?”

“Loki….”

Loki unleashed the casket’s powers on Thor's hammer. His own, normal ice would never hold it, but the casket’s? He was sure Thor would get it out eventually. He left.

“Loki! Loki, wait! Stop!”

He ignored him. He couldn't do otherwise.

“Loki! You won't make it!”

He smiled, grimly. Him commanding the Casket of Ancient Winters, against all of Asgard? They would see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	14. Chapter 14

He had been so close.

He’d had a head start, with Lady Tam’s spell still wearing off, and Asgardian forces confused and unsuspecting. He had been in the vault, with the weakened and love struck prince. He could not, ever, have hoped for a better opportunity. Not if he had married Thor and waited millennia. Nor was he risking anything - Odin would not be moved to mercy by his son’s new interest in it, no matter what Thor thought.

He’d had to try. It had seemed like a gift from fate, like permission for his realm to live.

He had been so close. The Casket’s ice had held any who tried to stop him, and he had made his way to the bifrost. He had read much of it; he knew the Casket could command it.

He had not seen Heimdall coming.

Heimdall. His father had told of him in stories. A great warrior, with eyes that could see anything he wished. Loki had not seen or heard of him since arriving, and had hoped the man was dead or gone. Had forgotten about him.

Had been defeated and captured by him. Once Heimdall had separated him from the Casket, Loki had really had no chance against the legendary warrior, all the less so missing a chunk of his power.

Now Loki was in the throne room once again, trying to understand how he could have been so close and failed, trying to think of some way out of this. His magic was bound by runed collars and cuffs, and guards stood around him.

Thor was there, at his defense despite the stabbing. He would have liked to get to know Thor more. He had a nobility that Loki thought would blossom over time, rather than wear down. Perhaps he would even undo some of his father's damage.

Or perhaps despair was making him sentimental.

“It is my fault; I brought him into the vault! You cannot condemn him for wanting to save his realm! Father, this was an act of desperation; you yourself left him no other choice!”

“I did not think you would be naive enough to be taken in by Jotun trickery, Thor.” Odin said. “Bringing him here was a fool’s mistake. I wanted to see if the Jotuns had changed, if this new generation was more to be trusted than those I had known. And in only a few days, he has twisted your mind, attacked you, and stolen treasures from our vault!”

Loki snorted. Stolen?

“He saved my life!” Thor protested, furiously. The warriors he had been sparring with when Loki had first seen him were with him, keeping him from approaching his father, or going to Loki. They did not look happy about their task, seemed to be trying to calm Thor, but they did it all the same.

Odin ignored that, and turned his attention back to Loki. He seemed to plant himself, and become even more formal and kingly. “Prince Loki of Jotunheim. You are accused of attacking the crown prince, and theft from the royal vault. Do you have anything to say in your defense?”

Did he expect Loki to care about this… trial? “What is it you want from us? Do you want Laufey’s head on a pike? I will bring it to you myself.” His father would be willing to make that sacrifice. “Only do something! My realm is dying! Save us or kill us!”

Odin grunted. “For your crimes, I sentence you to immediate execution.”

Heimdall stepped forward, grimly, sword in hand.

Thor shouted and fought his friends, but he was weakened and hammerless.

Loki laughed.

“I wouldn’t recommend it, your highness! Not unless you think your son a fair trade for Laufey’s!”

Odin growled. “Say what you mean, you serpent-tongued creature!”

He gestured his chained hands toward Thor. “He was dying. Lady Tam was not lying when she said he had only a few minutes; her strike took a huge amount of his power.”

“What did you do, Laufeyson?”

Loki smiled. “Saved his life. I put my own power into him, enough to sustain him. Kill me, and he will die soon after.” He had been so frantic at the time he hadn’t even thought of this benefit. But now that he had it, he would certainly use it. “Of course, he will recover in time.”

“How much time?” Odin’s displeasure seemed to darken the room, and make the air tremble.

Loki tilted his head and looked away, in a show of thoughtful calculation. “It was a great wound, but he is exceptionally powerful. It might be only a few centuries.” He smiled at Odin, showing his teeth. “Of course, it will be hard to really be certain until I die and he survives it.”

“Loki….” Thor sounded stunned.

Odin turned, to look at Thor, and Loki saw calculation in his eyes, and felt a chill for the first time since entering this heated realm.

What was this creature, who called himself king? Was his own heir so disposable?

But then Odin sat back in his throne, watching Loki thoughtfully. “Then you present a problem. Imprisoning you carries too many risks. I do not think a trickster such as you would stay put the centuries required.”

No, he didn't think so either. Especially not with Thor so sympathetic.

“I cannot kill you. I cannot allow you to return to your realm; they might kill you themselves, to kill Thor.”

They might.

“Indeed, I must protect you like my own flesh and blood. Hmm.” Grim amusement spread across his face, as an idea seemed to occur to him. “Like my own family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, y'all, *this is the part*. This and the next chapter is the part that lodged in my brain and lived there for weeks until I wrote it a fic, and I'm so fucking excited I want to give you the next chapter NOW but then I would be able to do it tomorrow and y'all.... I just love writing and sharing this fic so much, fuck.
> 
> Like, next chapter is the end, the one after that is just a little nsfw epilogue.
> 
> \---
> 
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	15. Chapter 15

Alarm went spiking through Loki. Where was he going with this? He didn't intend to let them marry after all, did he?

Then something caught his eye, and he jerked his cuffed hands out, to stare at them in horror. Pale colorlessness was spreading up his fingers, up his hands! “What are you doing!?” He tried to flail back, as if he could escape his own hands, but he only hit the guards behind him. “What are you doing!?”

“It is not safe to send you anywhere else. And it is unwise to keep you here, when your loyalty cannot be trusted.”

It was more than coloring! When the spreading colorlessness hit his marks, it left smooth, unmarked skin behind, and fine hair on his arms. And the air felt cool on the changed skin. “Stop it!” He was trying to scramble away from himself, to escape this thing spreading up his arms. And now he could feel it on his legs!

“But loyalty can be made. You are clever, after all, and skilled in your way. You are certainly devoted to your duties as a prince. I can make use of you, if you could be trusted to serve Asgard.”

“I will serve Asgard! Stop!”

Odin chuckled. King, god, and - often forgotten for his warrior habits - sorcerer. “You will serve Asgard, for it will be your home. What better loyalty, then to your own family? What better way to ensure you cannot find some advantage to take?”

It was covering him, covering him, and Loki finally understood that it was pale Asgardian skin! Even his vision was changing, as it reached his eyes. He stared at it, eyes new, horrified.

Then he gasped, as a sudden, heavy aching settled over his mind. “Stop!” He looked up at Odin, and perhaps it was his strange new eyes, but it seemed shadowy ravens were flitting around him.

“Memories are easy things to enspell.” Odin said, thoughtfully. “Even on a large scale, if it is a small enough thing. And a second, unimpressive, unimportant prince? A very small thing, compared to Thor.”

Loki was on the ground. His head was spinning. No. No, he couldn't forget! His realm, his people, they were all dying!

“You’re hurting him!” Thor yelled.

“Do not worry, my son, you will forget too. You have said you wanted a brother.” Then, to his guards, “Take his chains off.”

He was Loki of Jotunheim. Of Jotunheim! They were dying. He had to remember. Blue skin. Plains of ice. His brothers, huge and smiling at him as they taught him how to hunt. They would die!

The chains were off. He could barely focus his eyes, barely breath, the room was spinning, but he sent ice desperately across the floor, seeking Odin, to do something, anything, something!

He couldn't hear. His vision was blacking out. They were cut off, no way to leave a dying realm. His ice spread, he poured himself into it, but it was cold, cold….

Jotunheim.

Genocide.

Brothers.

Jotun….

Something. Something important.

Kill them all.

He had to remember….

It was important. Everything important.

Thor.

Thor was there, touching him, helping him sit up. “Loki?”

No. No, he had to…. It was important, he had to…. His brothers….

Dying.

Thor.

He had to….

“Loki? Loki!”

Loki's eyes finally focused. “Thor? What…?” Important.

“You saved my life, Loki! Lady Trath’s attack would have killed me! Are you okay?”

His… brother. Dying. He had to….

He could feel his power inside Thor. He… had saved him. Yes. He was safe now. He could calm down.

“Well done, my sons. You make me proud.”

Loki shuddered. Odin was terrifying, no matter what he said.

“Of course, Loki, you will have to be more cautious now. Recklessness could cost you both your lives. Better you remain here, and do not travel to dangerous realms.”

“Yes, of course….” What had he forgotten?

“Come on.” Thor took his hand, and hefted him up. “That spell must have been hard, you look terrible!”

“I’m cold.”

“I bet! You're not wearing much!” Thor laughed. “Come on, let's get you to your room, so you can sleep.”

Thor's hands were so big, so strong on him. What had he forgotten? Thor was safe. He had nothing to worry about.

He let Thor half carry him from the throne room, and stopped trying to grasp whatever it was that had escaped him. He was safely with Thor. It couldn't have been too important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> *SORRY*! This thing was living in my head, eating my brains, for weeks while I wrote it; I just hope I got it down right!
> 
> This is the end. The next chapter's just a little nsfw epilogue; I might put it out tomorrow, or possibly wait an extra day.
> 
> \---
> 
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the NSFW epilogue! It's pretty soft, over the clothes stuff, but sexy touching herein. If you were enjoying the lack of smut in the rest of the story, maybe give this a skip!
> 
> WARNING: If you're reading Thorki fics but offended by INCEST, please note that they think they're brothers in this chapter. Be gone.

\----------------------  
Epilogue  
\----------------------

“Thor.” He nudged his sleeping brother.

He knew he shouldn't; Thor needed rest after such an attack. But…. But everything felt so strange, like it wasn't really his. The only thing that seemed right was Thor. And he was so cold.

“Thor.” Everything was wrong. Was he sick? Was this from giving Thor a chunk of his own power? Would he keep feeling like this?

“Loki?” Thor was sleepy, ruffled. “What is it, brother?”

“I… I’m cold.” He felt like he might cry; he didn't know how to say all he was feeling. He was supposed to be doing something, something important!

Thor grunted, and lifted the blanket to invite him in.

Loki sniffed, and climbed in immediately, then cuddled close against his warm brother. Thor's arm wrapped around him, and Loki felt absolutely pathetic with gratitude. “Something's wrong. Everything feels strange.”

“Mother said giving me so much of your power might make you feel strange.” Thor kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry, brother. You always take care of me.”

Yes, that had always been their way. Thor was golden and strong, and Loki was devoted to him. Of course.

But Thor’s power had been violently destroyed. Loki’s had been given. He should be feeling far less negative effects than Thor. Tired, perhaps weak, but not detached and disoriented. Not this clawing anxiety.

Then again, Thor had always been stronger.

“I feel as if I’ve never been in my own room. I know it's my room, but it’s wrong. My clothes aren't my clothes. The whole palace feels strange.” He shuddered against Thor. “Even my skin is wrong.”

“Shh, brother.” Thor's hands were so big, strong and warm. “Your skin is perfect.”

He felt better, pressed against Thor. Perhaps simple proximity to the piece of himself he had put in Thor. Perhaps the hypnotic power of Thor's hands. “Are you having any negative effects?”

“Not really. Tired, I guess. And…. It's not a negative effect, but I feel like I’m… more aware of you.”

Maybe he'd done something wrong, when he’d given Thor his power. He’d been in such a hurry. Thor had been dying. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve always been at my side. Now it seems like I’m… noticing you there. Was I ignoring you?”

Loki grunted. He hadn’t felt ignored.

But he wasn’t complaining about more attention.

Thor’s hand was inside his shirt, warm against his back. His fingers were moving idly, scratching along his spine like petting a cat.

“Can I stay here?”

“Of course.” Thor’s breath tickled his neck. “You can stay every night.”

And, because he felt so strange, because nothing except Thor seemed real, he pressed closer. He let his skin rub against Thor’s, he let his thighs open against Thor’s. His voice was soft and… he did not feel brotherly. “Can you keep me warm?”

Thor let out a soft noise. Lust. He moved to cover Loki, to bury him completely in his huge warmth. And the way he pressed against him, the hardness against Loki’s hip, also did not feel brotherly. “Always.”

Loki couldn’t keep his hands from Thor’s skin. Thor slept bare, exposed to touch, and Loki had to touch that huge, muscled chest. Had to run his hands over that smooth, warm back.

“Do you really think my skin is perfect?” Nothing was real except Thor.

“Your skin is perfect.” And Thor kissed him. It was deep, and hungry, and not brotherly at all, and Loki opened to it with a needy moan. His skin wasn't perfect, but it was alive, crying out for Thor, lighting up under his hands.

And Thor’s hands were still under his shirt, touching everywhere. One drew a hot path to Loki's chest, and gently pinched a nipple, and Loki gasped and arched up against Thor's body at the almost sharp spike of pleasure that caused.

“Thor!” He was digging his nails into Thor's back, desperate to keep Thor there. To hold on to this one piece of reality.

“I’ll take care of you. I’ll always take care of you.” He kissed Loki again. “It’s like you’re here for me only.” The words were soft, but deliberate, put directly into Loki’s ear. “There’s a piece of you inside me, keeping me alive.” Thor’s hardness was pressed against Loki’s abdomen, answered by Loki’s own needy erection. They were seperated by the pants Loki had worn to bed, but they were thin, they did nothing to keep their need from each other. “You’ll never be anyone’s as much as you are mine.”

“Yes!” Everything was strange, and he was so aimless, directionless. He didn’t know what he was doing. He had to look after Thor. He had to stay safe, since now he carried Thor’s life too. Wasn’t there something else?

And Thor felt so good, so warm! His lips were hungry for Loki, his hands were so gentle, caring, pleasing. His hips were pressing against his, they weren’t rubbing together, they were rocking, grinding, Loki could feel Thor’s tremors.

“Thor!” He’d never done this before, never, as if he’d been waiting for Thor, waiting for Thor to claim him! He hooked his legs over Thor’s thighs, getting, needing, better leverage to grind them together. “Thor, please!” He was shaking, so close, nothing made any sense.

“Anything, brother.” So warm, so possessive. “Anything.”

“Make this feeling stop!” he begged.

All at once, Thor bit down on the side of his neck, where he’d been kissing, and squeezed Loki’s nipple hard, and shoved their hips hard together, and climax spilled out of Loki like a startled flock of birds, and Loki cried out in surprise and overwhelmed pleasure, and gasped when he felt Thor come as well, thrusting urgently against him.

And for a moment, it didn’t matter. He was being held in pleasant warmth, was cuddled in safe arms. He drifted, and caught his breath, and lazily kissed his brother, and stroked his hair. It felt so nice.

He didn’t know how long passed, before anxiety crept back into him. The strangeness of everything around him. He whined, and buried his face in Thor’s hair.

“It worked for a little while, though?” Thor rumbled, stroking soothing hands over him.

Loki nodded.

“Well just have to try again, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read/kudoed/commented! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This one was an emotional wringer!
> 
> \---
> 
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>
> 
> And now on Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://mobile.twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


End file.
